deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Selena Blanc vs Sailor Moon
133971EF-E26E-44EB-846A-2EEFE2F10BCB.png 7634EABE-C9AD-4344-8A91-C06712F67CE6.png Description Psycho Inferno vs Sailor Moon! Two teenage high school girls with overpowered magical abilities face off! Will the Wielder of the Hand of Serpens unleash her holy wrath on Sailor Moon or will Usagi Blast Selena away with her Lambda Power? Prelude Kammi: The Genre of Anime Magic Girls are some of the most famous kinds of Anime. From Madoka Magica to Toyko Mew Mew, there are no shortage of these. But now a OC from a magical girl like story faces off against the one who made the genre. Luke: I’m just glad that we have a break from Damus Battles for a while. Anyways, we have Selena Blanc, the wielder of the Hand of Serpens. Kammi: And Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Senhi. Luke: She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Who are you rooting for? Selena Blanc Usagi Tsukino Who are you betting on? The wielder of the hand of Serpens The Princess of the Moon Selena Blanc Kammi: Superheroes were a simple concept that took the entire world by storm. From Superman to Goku, there’s no shortage of these legendary protectors of the universe. Due to the phenomena, a ton of people wondered what would it be like to have powers? Luke: But what if you got powers even though you didn’t even want any in the first place? Well, that’s basically what happened to Selena Blanc. Kammi: Ever since her first day of school, she always wanted to not be noticed by anyone due to her being bullied for her white hair. Luke: But Luckily, she also made of friend in the form of Eliza Smith, an adventurous and friendly tomboy. Whenever Selena was getting bullied or teazed, Eliza would always help her out, usually by threatening or beating the crap out of people. I mean, Eliza literally beaten the crap out of THE ENTIRE SCHOOL FOOTBALL TEAM! Kammi: While Selena did have Eliza deal with her bulliying problems, Eliza excelled in her studies with total ease. She was even given a graduation certificate at 12 years old, but turned it down until after her graduation. Luke: Wait, what?! If I got that opportunity at that age, I would be doing anything I want at home! Kammi: Anyways, we she finally went to high school, she tried her best to.... Hide herself amongst society, as usual. Luke: That is until she she went into an old closet and found a silver gauntlet on the ground. This was the Hand of Serpens, one of the most powerful weapons in the Multiverse. Kammi: Created by Exone herself, it is a divine weapon that protects the Multiverse the beings of the Nether. Luke: Not like the Minecraft Nether, more like the Mortal Kombat Nether and stuff like that. Kammi: Well either way, Selena was chosen to be the next guardian of the Multiverse, whether she liked it or not. Luke: And boy, did she not like it one bit. She tried nearly every way to get it off, but it wouldn’t budge. Luckily, she stopped after Exone told her everything in a dream. Kammi: And during the next day, a monster starts attacking everything and everyone. Sailor Moon Pre-Fight Round 1: Battle of Magic Round 2: Eternal Power Round 3: Goddess vs Valkyrie K.O! Results Trivia Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:"Goddess Only" themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Komodo25M Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:‘Cosmic’ Themed Death Battles